runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Total F2P Skillers
Introduction TFS is an F2P clan that promotes fairness to everyone and help to those who need it. We are a friendly clan and our goal is to create a positive environment where F2P players can meet others in hopes to find new buddies. Although we mainly focus on skilling, there are many people in TFS who enjoy combat as well. Ultimately, we try our best to have fun! TFS is a clan for F2P only since the founders have been friends for a long time and have always been F2P (and will always probably be). Because of their dedication to the F2P community, they have made a clan solely to those that are F2P. This means that TFS members cannot go to member events. We do not look for more and more clanmates or the best of the best skillers, but we do look for friendly and active F2P RuneScape Players. About Our Name MAD is the very original founder of this clan and officially created it on July 21st, 2007, with the help of Scruffyo99 and Eminem777, the other leaders. Full Requirements The basic and most simple requirement to becoming a member of TFS is to be a pure F2P. This means that in order to join this clan you must never have been a member. The next part of the requirement is to have at least 10M Overall Exp. If you do not meet our requirements, you are free to guest in the clan chat. P2P Policy Training member's skills up to level 5 is allowed as it is a free-to-play feature. The usage of Bonds to gain membership is not allowed. However, using them to buy Treasure Hunter keys or RuneCoins is still allowed. We do not discriminate against members, therefore anyone is welcome to guest in the clan chat. If a TFS'er gets members while they are in the clan, they will be removed and given the rank of either Former TFS'er or Honored TFS'er on our forums, depending on their contribution to the clan during their stay. This means that multiple former clanmates still have access to our forums. Even though we do not accept member accounts in our clan, many have tried membership on an alternate account. Active Policy We respect the events that happen to our members outside of RuneScape. Because of this, we are not too strict about being active. As long as you post on the forums, or go online once in a while, you will remain in the clan. Also, if you know that you will be inactive for a certain period of time, you can inform a staff member, or make a post in the appropriate place in the forums, so you will not be removed while you are away. Our events are not necessary to attend, therefore, if you do not attend the events, you will not be kicked out of the clan. T.F.S Main Rules TFS has a few different rules to keep a friendly atmosphere, both in the clan chat and on the forums. #Read the Runescape Rules! #No Spamming! #No Advertising of (IRC Channels, Websites) #Do not encourage others to break the Forum rules or RuneScape rules! #No Scamming! #Read the rules of each forum before posting! (Achievements, The Blog...) #Do not sell any real life items or any Signatures, Avatars on this forum! #Only RuneScape items are allowed to be sold here and only for RuneScape money. #No account selling is allowed! #No flaming. #Do not use in-appropriate names when registering. #Respect each others opinions and if you see anyone break a Rule, contact a Forum Moderator. #Use proper English, No foreign languages allowed, No leet-speak allowed! #Discrimination and Racism, of any kind, is strictly forbidden and will result in an immediate ban from the clan. #Do not ask for personal details. #Do not name other people in a negative light. #Do not use bad language on the Forum or in the Clan Chat. #Do not bump old threads unless you have something new to bring up! If you break one or more of the rules you will either get warned or banned depending on how grave the offense was! You will get suspended if you break a rule! You will get banned after 5 Warnings! Clan Chat Rules #Read the TFS Main Rules #Do not try to avoid the censor, Do not swear! #Be kind, rudeness can lead to a kick from the clan chat. #Keep the talking clean! Don't talk about disgusting things. Do not be offended if you are kicked from the chat,our mods do what they have to to keep the CC free of offensive language and spam! Events TFS Events can be anything, so long as they are F2P. We have had events from GOP Tournaments to Rev Hunts to Clan Wars and to just group skilling. Any member can create an event. However, those who create most of the TFS Events are Event Coordinators. To become a TFS Event Coordinator one must have made a few successful events, and be willing to put enough effort for the task. An EC may organize the evenst on the forums or just stick to creating events on the spot. Past events also included pillaging, drop parties, hide 'n seek, friendly battles, holiday events and many many more! Pictures of some TFS Events: Here is a gallery of a small portion of the events we had. More coming soon. Image:HappybirthdayTFS.png|Happy Birthday, TFS turned 2 Image:Raid.png|Lumbridge Raid Image:Pelt.png|Draynor Raid TFS Charity TFS Charity is a continuous event started by Toky1337. Each week, we would gather to skill for an hour. At the end of three months, all the items that we acquired are put alongside other items into a giant drop, hence the name "TFS Charity." Though TFS Charity hasn't been what it used to be, the fabled event is slowly returning to its prominence as Toky re-heads the event. Here are some of the drops that have been amassed from simple skilling within one hour: Staff Members Founders The founders of the clan are Scruffyo99 and Bini (Eminem777). Even though they are mostly inactive, they both come back once in a while to make sure everything is going well within the clan. Moderators TFS Administrators: #Medaragon #Lil Dan Def TFS Admins help the leaders with everything, both on the forums and in the clan chat. They are the current in-game leaders of the clan. TFS Moderators: #Medieval Kid #Zer00tje The Global Moderators ensure that rules are not broken on the forums and in the clan chat. Clan Chat Moderators: #Bambe09 #Gold Duckii #Icy001 #Orbitperson #Pownal1 Clan Chat Mods prevent flame wars from erupting in the clan chat and make the clan chat a peaceful place for all to enjoy. The Administration of TFS is the key that allows TFS to remain in peace and be one of the leading F2P Clans of RuneScape. How to Join To join the clan, make sure you meet our requirements, and then you can apply on our [http://w11.zetaboards.com/TTFS/index/ forums]. I'd strongly suggest to you to bookmark this link since it can get annoying to have to type it in the address bar. If, for whatever reason, you lose the link, you can always search "Total F2P Skillers" on Google. It will be the first result. If you have any further questions about TFS, please do not hesitate to visit our clan chat, "TFS". You can always PM one of the leaders or staff members. Hopefully we will meet you soon! :) TFS Members Note: these are not all the TFS members, just those who took a screenshot of themselves dressed in their best attire. A manually updated memberlist can be found on our Runescape Clan Page. Trivia "We Bite" is one of our standard replies in the TFS Applications section, started by Aging Miser. Before that, Moonshadow (Oylimpiana) used to greet new members with the phrase "Hobo bites." "The freaky schoolboys" or "The Freaking Spammers" are parody phrases that also have the acronym TFS (more parody acronyms on forums). Spamming "Walrus Walrus" in clan wars is our way of saying, "You noob! You don't know what TFS is?!" It originated from when we would spam, "war us." It was a type-o or an observation that turned "war us" into "walrus." The 9 is very significant to TFS. This popular meme was started by Pownal1. Some even say that when joining TFS you are destined to be immortal under the careful guidance of the 9. Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:TFS Category:USA Clans Category:Skilling Clans